


Chocolate and Pastry illustrations

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: Art foragentmoppet's fabulous ficChocolate and Pastrycreated for the Harry Draco Big Band 2018.The fic:When Pansy bets Draco that there is no chance he and Harry could carry out a genuine romantic relationship, he and Harry form a plan. But as their fake relationship progresses, Draco sees a side of Harry he never expected. Harry is struggling with something, pushing it far down inside him where he doesn't have to acknowledge its existence. Draco starts to worry, and then he starts to care, and then... horribly... he starts to fall in love.





	Chocolate and Pastry illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chocolate and Pastry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689913) by [agentmoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/pseuds/agentmoppet), [anemonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen). 



> Thank you so much for writing this beautiful fic, agentmoppet!! It was an absolute honour to get to illustrate it. Thank you to the mods for doing such a great job, and a special thanks to gracerene for helping me beta my art! Also huge thanks to saintdrarry for beta help with my portrait of Harry. Hope you'll all enjoy this wonderful fic and my illustrations. I had a lot of fun with it!

_In lieu of an answer, he propped his chin on his hand and studied Potter, taking in the harsh lines of his face—how they seemed so much starker than they had in his youth—and the way his eyes skittered between the door and windows and back again._

*

_He must have accidentally shut the balcony door on the curtain, because the thin sheet of lace whipped around their knees, caught in the fierce wind that had sent most sensible party-goers inside seeking shelter. It flew up on a mighty gust and wrapped around them, shielding them in flower-embossed gauze._

*

_He’d lit up the night for hours, lying on the top of these apartment roofs while confused Muggles crowded below and tried to work out where the fireworks were coming from._


End file.
